The invention relates generally to exercise machines and more particularly to an improved type of rowing apparatus. The rowing apparatus is designed to improve the maximization of the muscle groups being exercised to obtain the most benefit from the rowing type exercises.
In the exercise equipment field, numerous types of rowing exercise machines have been developed which provide a basic rowing exercise position. Generally, these machines provide an elongate frame with a seat slidably engaged on the frame, foot rests at one end of the frame and a lever arm or pair of arms biased to provide resistance to the conventional rowing action.
A particular type of rowing exercise machine provides a pair of inward oar arms pivotable mounted on support arms mounted outwardly on opposite sides of the frame. This oar type of rowing machine provides a basic well known rowing exercise position substantially equivalent to rowing a boat with the force applied to the inboard end of an oar pivotably mounted on the boat which force is resisted by the outboard end of the oar in the water. In the rowing machine, the inboard oar section is directly coupled to resistive means to counteract and absorb the energy input.
Generally, in a conventional boat the seat is stationary and the resistance between the seat and the operator's feet braced against the boat provide the horizontal reaction to the forces applied to the inboard oars. These forces are generated by the back and arm muscles of the operator in series. Generally, the back muscles are the maximizing limit, because their strength exceeds the bending strength of the arms which straighten out to transmit the higher back force. Conversely, if the bending strength of the arms exceeds that of the back muscles, then the back would yield.
In a racing shell and in the above mentioned conventional rowing apparatus, a low friction movable seat is provided and stationary foot rests provide the reaction element. Although the movable seat provides additional travel for the oars, the bending of the legs is now placed in series with that of the back and arms. The maximizing force generally remains the back muscles, although the leg muscles do have a somewhat higher exercise potential. Again, if the leg strength exceeds that of the back muscles, then the back would again yield.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved rowing apparatus which provides for an improved maximization of the muscle groups utilized in the rowing exercise.